The invention relates to a roll device comprising a shaft, at least one roll ring arranged thereon, on one side of the roll ring a collar integral with the shaft, on the other side a ring stop adjustable and lockable on the shaft and intended for clamping the roll ring, and an hydraulic power clamping device for pre-stressing the roll ring before the ring stop is adjusted to the clamping position.
In a known roll device of this type (U.S. patent specification 4,208,147), the roll ring is clamped partially radially via a conical sleeve and partially axially via a strong annular spring, by means of a ring stop which is designed as a nut on a thread of the shaft. The nut acts on a ring which is arranged between the conical sleeve and the spring and which is also subjected to stress by a hydraulic power clamping device which is located on the shaft thread on the side of the nut facing away from the roll ring and the force of which has to be transmitted to the ring by means of a sleeve radially outside the nut. This arrangement involves a high outlay and occupies a large amount of space in the axial direction. Furthermore, it has disadvantages in that a nut, of which the number of supporting thread turns is limited, as is known, is used as an adjustable element of the ring stop.